And It's Starting Now
by rex noster insanit
Summary: Ongoing series of Ash/Gary drabbles ranging from the tamest "G" to... something completely different. Language, angst, and probably some sex in there somewhere. NOTE: some drabbles may contain mentions of past 'ships. It's still Ash/Gary-centric. :
1. Friends

_I don't even remember where the prompts list came from (somewhere in the vast recesses of LiveJournal, probably), and I've been sitting on these for… well over a year? Holy crap. __In any case, this is my attempt at working with different voices and tenses and, I suppose, my own personal __Pokémon head canon. Written way, WAY out of chronological order, but hopefully it's not too hard to establish something resembling a continuity. _

___Each drabble (unless otherwise specified) is exactly 100 words long._

___Enjoy!_

___

* * *

  
_

_056 – friends_

It was really hard to keep glaring at Gary when their Pokémon wouldn't stop rolling and tumbling with each other.

"Pikachuuu…" Ash growled between his teeth, one eye trained on his rival and the other desperately trying to catch one of Pikachu's.

"_Eevee_." Gary, Ash noticed with some surprise, had developed a tic near the corner of his right eye. This was definitely the most frustrated and angry Ash had ever seen him—so much for cool and collected.

The disobedient Pokémon in question paused in their game just long enough to shoot their trainers matching looks of extreme exasperation.


	2. Exfriends

_057 – ex-friends_

Ash remembers, better than he'd like to, the day he and Gary stopped being friends. He doesn't know what happened to make Gary hate him all of a sudden, but he still wilts a little every time he thinks about going to Gary's house and the pity/pain on Daisy's face, obvious even to a kid, as she tells him she's sorry, but Gary doesn't feel like playing today. Gary never played with him after that, and for nearly a month he cried about it every night, confused and humiliated, unable to tell his mom the reason why he couldn't stop.


	3. Enemies

_058 – enemies_

When Gary finds himself maybe liking Ash a little more than he should, he panics. After a whole week of not leaving his room and ignoring his sister and his grandpa and, of course, Ash (_Gary, please, what's wrong? Gary, come on, talk to me_), he figures out the solution: make Ash hate him.

Picking on Ash has always been easy, so now he just makes Ash believe he means everything he says. This turns out to be easy, too: another week and Ash won't even look at him anymore.

Gary tries really, really hard to be okay with this.


	4. Lovers

_This one is definitely worthy of an "M" rating._

* * *

_059 – lovers_

The sixth time they have sex is when Gary realizes he might be in it for a lot more than just a good quick fuck.

The revelation comes just as Gary does, when Ash mouths over the hollow of his throat and _sucks_, just so. Gary's hips snap up into Ash's and he loses himself in the feeling of Ash's lips and tongue and cock.

Ash mumbles something suspiciously lovesick against his neck. Gary's briefly horrified at himself for apparently forgetting to let Ash _go_, but it's really... not all that bad.

Gary swears he will remember to panic. Tomorrow.


	5. Table

_So remember that chronological order business? This is a prime of example of just how much I'm _not_ paying attention to silly little things like time. Maybe one day... when they're all done. Or something._

_Anyway. This takes place quite some time before "Ex-Lovers." And probably before "Lovers" as well. _

_

* * *

  
_

_086 – table_

If he were a betting kind of guy (which, as a Pokémon Master, he totally already is), Ash would put a lot of money on it being the worst dinner ever.

The timing was just _so bad. _But how was he supposed to know Gary would be back in Pallet at the same time he and Misty and Brock were? And that they would have sex? Again?

Brock, his mom, and Professor Oak might be completely oblivious, but Ash just knew Misty could see Gary's hand on his thigh, even from her place at the other end of the table.


	6. ExLovers

_060 – ex-lovers_

Ash absently wonders whether Gary ever has trouble talking to _his_ exes, and whether or not it matters that Gary's exes (all, like, three) are guys and not… _Misty._

He's trying not to squirm, but all he can see over the rim of the teacup are Misty's eyes and _Oh, great,_ she looks like she's gonna kill him. He's only been with Gary for a few months, but that's probably long enough for Misty to gut him for not telling her sooner.

So when she grins and asks him about the sex, Ash is so relieved he could almost cry.


	7. SnowPresentsHoliday

_Triple drabble! Exactly 300 (seasonal, hahaha) words._

_

* * *

  
_

_061 – snow & 066 – presents & 092 – holiday_

Gary hates spending so much goddamn time in the goddamn desert. He hates it, Umbreon hates it, and goddamn if he doesn't want to punch whoever picked this goddamn dig site in the goddamn _face_.

(It's supposed to be their first Christmas.)

Umbreon's trilling something soothing at him as they enter into his (crowded, dusty, fucking _hot) _office and Gary's reaching up to scritch behind her ears when he notices the lumpy package on the edge of his desk.

Some half-witted tech had given him a Christmas present.

"Oh, what the _hell_." He doesn't even bother to examine the thing, just flops into his chair and puts his head in his hands. He wants to go home. He wants the cold, some fucking _snow. _He wants—

"_Bree!_"

Gary looks up. Umbreon has pushed the package across the desk and now sits looking at him expectantly.

"You think I should open it."

Umbreon chirrups and nudges the package a little closer. When Gary still looks unconvinced, she grabs the corner of the wrapping in her teeth and tears most of it off herself.

It takes him a minute, but when Gary finally takes the thing into his hands and pulls the remaining paper away, he gets a better look at the little porcelain Eevees poised for battle (or play?) amidst swirling crystals. One of those twinkly wintery songs he professes to hate but secretly loves slowly reaches its end. He reads the attached note:

_I know how much you love Christmas & figured you're really tired of sand & heat, because you hate them, so I got this snow globe for you. As a reminder of home and things you love. Pikachu & I thought you & Umbreon would appreciate the Eevees._

_See you soon. Ish. —Ash_


	8. MeetingsJealousy

_Sorry for the gross delay; college is a bitch sometimes. But this semester is _finally_ over_. _Hello, winter break!_

_Once again, these are all manifestations of a... rather interesting Pokémon head-canon I've established for myself. If something doesn't make any sense (like Gary dating Todd, wtf), that's all on me, obviously. Double drabble this time, 200 words exactly._

* * *

_047 - meetings & 084 - jealousy_

"How's it going, Shutterbug."

Ash knew his expression probably looked like an especially stupid Magikarp's, but he couldn't help it. Gary and Todd knew each other? That was new. Why hadn't he known that? And why wouldn't Gary look at him? Was he trying _not_ to look at him?

Wait. No. What was wrong with him? Gary used to be a Pokémon trainer. Of _course_ he had to have met people along the way. Todd was all over the place with his photography; Ash had run into him a few times himself. Gary and Todd could have met up with each other just as often. Maybe Gary wasn't much for friends, but they could have easily been on good terms with each other. Almost-friends. Very good acquaintances.

But _Shutterbug_?

Ash didn't like the sound of that _Shutterbug_.At all. Nicknames were not something you gave acquaintances, not even the very good ones. And that wasn't _Shutterbug_ like _Ashy-boy_ had been _Ashy-boy_, before _Ashy-boy_ had started meaning something completely diff—oh.

_Oh_.

"Ash?"

In the time it took him to have his revelation, Gary and Todd had probably been staring at him for several long, awkward minutes. Naturally, he hadn't noticed.


End file.
